


The proposal (or will you be my forever)

by Slytherin_your_dms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Cute, Dildos, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Sex Toys, season 7 needs to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_your_dms/pseuds/Slytherin_your_dms
Summary: Some cute pack fluff because I can :) Cora and Lydia are out with Derek when the loft alarm goes off, Derek rushes back but he doesn't see an intruder-
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The proposal (or will you be my forever)

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!!

Stiles was nervous, of course he was nervous. The results of this night will most definitely determine the rest of his life. The black box burnt a hole in his pocket, his dad helped him with his tie.  
"You sure you're ready son?"  
"Nope, not even a little bit, but what can I do?"  
"You'll be fine, he loves you!"  
With a court nod, the sheriff leaves the room. Stiles takes a look in the mirror as his mind drifts off to the night he and Derek got together. He had just held the werewolf up in 10 feet of water. Scott went to get some spare clothes he keeps at the clinic, leaving the pair wet and cold. Derek noticed how Stiles was shivering and moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
"Haha, wolfy furnace!"  
"Shut up Stiles!"  
"Sourwolf, you really don't have to-"  
"You just held me up in 10 feet of water for 2 hours, I think I can keep you warm for a few minutes, besides, I owe you!"  
"I was just pressed against your rock hard abs for 2 hours, I mean, I think I owe you!"  
Derek stands there, stunned.  
"Oh My God! Forget that ever left my mouth!"   
"Why.. Why would you even say that?"  
"Well maybe you shouldn't make it so easy to fall in love with you!"  
Before he could acknowledge what he just said, Stiles felt a pair of lips on his own, stubble scratching at his cheeks.  
"Are you serious right now? Did you like actually just kiss me? Oh wow, Derek Hale just kissed me, wait until I tell Scottie, he's gonna freak!"  
"Stiles, stop talking about Scott whilst I'm trying to tell you that I love you!"  
"Thank fucking god!"  
With that, the skinnier boy lunged at Derek and connected their lips once again. The kiss was hot, mouths open, not stopping for breath. That's when Scott decided to return.  
"Oh jeez, Stiles man, STOOOPPP!!"  
He smirked into the kiss, flipping the puppy-eyed boy off as he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. Scott threw the clothes towards the couple and rode off with a scream of,  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!!"  
Stiles snapped out of the flashback and looked once more in the mirror. Satisfied with what he saw, he left the house and headed to the loft.  
Meanwhile, Cora and Kira were distracting Derek at the mall, claiming that he just 'had to spruce up his wardrobe'.  
"When can we leave, I am pretty sure we have enough clothes to last me a lifetime!"  
Cora checks her phone, and her and Kira have a weird eye conversation, something Derek has seen before between countless female members of his family. His sister shakes her head and Kira nods.  
"Sorry Der, I erm, I need lube, ran out last night!"  
He pulled a disgusted face and groaned as she dragged him into the sex store, Cora waiting outside with the multitude of bags they had acquired over the course of the day. Kira passed the condoms and lingerie and walked to the back aisle. On shelves, there was an assortment of lube, plenty flavours in both water and oil based. On the wall opposite were dildos, in every shape, size and colour imaginable. Derek spots a red vibrator, the head spins and it has an attachment that vibrates, Derek guesses it would be for a for a woman but knows it will vibrate against Stiles' balls, and that kind of torture is his mates favourite. He picks it up and puts it in Kira's basket, the kitsune winks at him making him blush furiously. He strides out the shop, leaving Kira to pay. Cora looks disgusted.  
"Sort yourself out bro, I do not need to be smelling your boner for Stiles!"  
"Shush!"  
Kira re-emerges from the store, a bag in her hands. Cora smiles.  
"Derek, I have good news and bad news, what do ya want first?"  
"Good."  
"Ok good news is we can finally leave!"  
"Bad?"  
"The loft alarm is going off and we should probably go check it out."  
The trio raced to the car, barely time to shut the doors before Derek is speeding off. Kira and Cora grab the bags, walking behind Derek who is shifted, in beta form. When he opens the door, instead of seeing an intruder, he sees Stiles, surrounded by fairy lights, the pack and rose petals. Stiles, who is down on one knee, in a suit.  
"Sti-"  
"Nope, shh! Derek Luca Hale, I have been in love with you for six glorious years now, you are the light of my life, my rock, my anchor. You make me smile, you put up with me when I don't take my Adderall. But most importantly, you let me take care of you, you let me see your highs and lows, you let me hold you and you hold me right back. So, Der bear, grumpy alpha of beacon hills, I want to know if you will let me be your forever. Sourwolf, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband, Will you marry me?"   
Derek drops to Stiles' level, crying slightly, joy lighting up his usually stoic face.  
"Yes! Yes you dumbass I will fucking marry you!"  
The couple kiss, wet with tears, the pack around them erupting with cheers. Derek pulls away from his fiancee to inspect the ring on his finger, it is silver, with small emeralds around the whole thing.  
"It's beautiful!"  
"It was my grandfathers, my dad gave it to me when I told him about my plans."   
Derek smiles, standing up and pulling Stiles with him. Sheriff Stilinski claps his son on the back, arm wrapped around Melissa. This makes Scott smile, him and Stiles have been trying to get their parents together since middle school. Lydia hugged the newly engaged couple around her bump. She had agreed to be a surrogate for Ethan and Jackson as soon as they started talking about kids. Malia offered a congratulations from the couch, where she was holding her very asleep daughters, Allison who is 1 and Emily who is 4. Both the girls are the spitting image of the werecoyote with Scott's puppy like personality. Cora was crying into Isaac's chest, 'huh, that is new' Stiles thought. And Peter, well peter looked genuinely proud and content, hand folded into Chris Argent's. Danny walked over to Derek and Stiles.  
"Dang Stilinski, I knew you were kinky, but I never thought you would marry your cousin!?"  
"I guess I'm just hella attractive to gay guys!"  
Derek looked around the room, then down at his left hand, he was happy, he was finally himself after 10 years.  
And, when the pack was gone later that night, Derek whipped out his new toy and pleasured his mate until he was sprawled on the bed, sniffly and cuddly.

**Author's Note:**

> mOO thankyou for reading this fan fic it means a lot to my lil gay soul :)  
> request shit in the comments :)


End file.
